Indiscreciones
by nani27
Summary: Yoh ingenuamente comenta "algo" de su intimidad con Anna en base de una escena de la novela favorita de ella. Todos Aprenderan que si comentas la vida privada de Anna no hay posibilidad de salir ileso. Mal Sumary u.u


Disclaimer: Shaman King no me pertenece, no me hago millonaria haciendo esta historia (seria genial XD) pero la historia es MÍA. Ya hechas las aclaraciones ahora si vamos con el fic n.n

* * *

><p><strong>Indiscreciones<strong>

Todos (y cuando hablamos de todos es todos, incluso Hao) se encontraban en la pensión de los Asakura. Eran vacaciones de verano y a Yoh le había parecido una excelente idea reunir a todos sus amigos y a su hermano para poder estas todos juntos y disfrutar de unas buenas vacaciones.

Por supuesto a Anna esto no le había agradado para nada, pero si eso hacia feliz a Yoh, aceptaría. Obviamente lo hizo después de poner a sufrir un poco al Shaman, tenía una imagen que cuidar después de todo y no permitiría que nadie pensara que con el paso del tiempo se fue ablandando.

Extrañamente todos se encontraban en calma y en silencio, teniendo en cuenta que cada 5 minutos algunos (entiéndase Horo y Len) se ponían a pelear o a molestar (entiéndase Hao) a cualquiera que se cruzara por ahí.

¿El motivo de la extraña tranquilidad?

Anna estaba viendo su telenovela favorita y la trama había logrado llamar de todos los habitantes de la pensión, quienes también se encontraban viendo la novela con Anna, solo con la condición (¿a quién engañamos? La amenaza) de quedarse en completo silencio. Aunque no todos se encontraban pendientes de la novela.

- Funga Fu Fu Funga Fu Fu Funga Fu Fu

Yoh ponía más atención a su preciada naranja, la cual giraba por la mesa mientras el susurraba su "Funga Fu Fu" que a la novela de la cual no sabía ni como se llamaba.

Hao miro atentamente a su hermano mientras empezaban los primeros cortes comerciales y no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Cómo carajos era que Yoh era su mitad? Definitivamente la idiotez se la había llevado su gemelo y la hermosura, inteligencia y galantería la poseía el.

- Psss Anna – susurro Hao mientras picaba con su dedo el brazo de la itako.

- ¿Qué quieres? No me distraigas que en cualquier momento se acaban la porquería de comerciales y sigue la novela – respondió la rubia sin siquiera mirarlo.

- Es Yoh.

- ¿Y que con él? – pregunto Anna confundida.

- Solo me preguntaba ¿Es normal eso? – Hao señalo a su gemelo y Anna se encontró con la escena de Yoh y su naranja - ¿Es retrasado, idiota, o tiene algún problema psicológico?

Anna siguió viendo a su prometido quien estaba muy entretenido en su "Funga Fu Fu" y se sintió profundamente avergonzada. Se sonrojo y giro para ver a Hao.

- Tiene una estúpida obsesión con las naranjas y… - suspiro – creo que es todas las que tú dijiste.

Hao rio un poco y luego dirigió su vista a la pantalla pues la telenovela volvía después de los largos comerciales.

Yoh pareció salir de su trance cuando una escena de la novela llamo mucho su atención, escena que hizo que los demás se interesaran más (¿mas? Si, mas) en la novela.

La protagonista se encontraba en el que parecía ser su cuarto, gritándole al galán de la novela que de una vez por todas la dejara en paz, que entendiera que ella no era capaz de amarlo porque no era capaz de sentir nada por nadie, que el amor era cosa de débiles y que por eso su forma de ser tan fría y dictatorial nunca iba a cambiar. Nunca necesitaría de nadie más que ella misma. El galán, insistía en que ella si era capaz de amar, que sabía que ella lo amaba a el tanto como él a ella y que por eso nunca la dejaría en paz y que, de ser necesario lucharía contra todo para tenerla a su lado y para vivir su amor.

- ¡Ábrele la puerta María Teresa! ¡TU AMAS A DANIEL RICARDO TANTO COMO EL A TI! – Grito Horo Horo de completamente de pie y con una lagrimilla en el ojo mientras todos lo veían con burla.

Anna arrojo su tasa ya vacía que fue a parar directo a su cabeza mientras le dirigía una mirada asesina para que se callara y Len susurro un idiota mientras volvía a ver qué pasaba en la novela.

María Teresa ya había abierto la puerta de su cuarto y se encontraba gritándose con Daniel Ricardo, para luego ambos decir lo mucho que se amaban y dar paso a un apasionado beso, del cual siguieron muchos mas mientras se recostaban en la cama y las caricias ya empezaban a subir de tono.

Lo que paso a continuación no fue algo esperado por ninguno de los que se encontraba en la sala.

- ¡Mira Anita! A ellos les ocurrió EXACTAMENTE lo mismo que a nosotros. Incluso se acostaron para hacer ESO como NOSOTROS.

Si, ese había sido Yoh, quien estaba muy sonriente.

Si, Anna por primera vez en toda su vida quedo totalmente en shock y sin poder reaccionar (o siquiera respirar).

Sí, todos los miraron en completa estupefacción.

- ¿Qué… Que dijiste Yoh? – Pregunto Hao sorprendido.

- Si, a ellos, los protagonistas. Hicieron lo mismo que Anita y yo el día que nos confesamos nuestro amor – Confeso Yoh con una sonrisa radiante.

- ¿Ustedes si se quieren? – Pregunto Len aun sin salir de su asombro.

- Si n.n

Todos miraron a Anna quien al parecer seguía sin reaccionar.

- ¿Estamos hablando de la misma Anna? – pregunto Manta

- Si jijiji – respondió el castaño – aunque mi Anita de seguro da los besos más apasionados y debe ser la mejor en la ca…

- ¡YOOOOOOOOHHHH!

Anna no lo dejo terminar y como pudo lo golpeo y lo dejo inconsciente, aunque todos vieron como extrañamente la mesa ya no estaba en su lugar.

La itako, con la respiración agitada y las mejillas aun rojas por el enfado que le causo la indiscreción de Yoh, los fulmino a todos con la mira. Y es que si las miradas mataran ya todos hubieran estado más de 100m bajo el suelo.

- Si se atreven si quiera a recordar este suceso – comento la itako con la voz totalmente serena, lo que provoco más miedo en los presentes – considérense muertos.

Lo último que escucharon fue un fuerte portazo en el segundo piso.

- Pobre Yoh – comento Horo mientras todos asentían dándole la razón – Aunque nunca llegue a imaginar que "el demonio Anna" pudiera si quiera ser apasionada.

- Sabia que detrás de ese cuerpo bonito había toda una fierecilla – secundo Hao – esa chica lo tiene todo: belleza, actitud y sensualidad ¡Demonios mi hermano es muy suertudo!

- Bueno, ahora sabemos que Anna es totalmente diferente cuando se encuentra a solas con Yoh – opino Len.

- ¡Incluso yo llegue a pensar que iba a ser frígida! – exclamo con picardía el ainu.

¡PLAF!

Ahora, se podría apreciar a Horo, Hao y Len haciéndole compañía a Yoh. Todos estaban inconscientes y extrañamente ya no solo faltaba la mesa, sino también unas cuantas sillas y una lámpara.

- ¿Alguien más quiere hacerle compañía a estos idiotas? – pregunto Anna al resto que se encontraban asustados. Todos negaron – Eso pensé.

Todos entendieron que nadie, NADIE, habla de la vida privada de Anna Kyouyama sin salir ilesos.

Regla No 1: Si hablas de la intimidad de Anna, prepárate para morir.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas que nadie lee:<strong>

Algo que salió de un momento de aburrimiento y de ver SK y leer el manga... No se, sin querer me encontre pensando en esto y no iba a ser feliz hasta poder publicarlo.

¿Que tal la historia? ¿Les gusto? ¿Al menos los hice reir un poco?

Bueno, no ando inspirada para las notas asi que cualquier comentario, felicitacion, critica o tomatazo, pueden proceder a dejar un lindo comentario n.n

Apoyen mi campaña: Haz Feliz A Un Autor.

Nos Vemos n.n


End file.
